


Friends

by dancinginthesunlight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: The people that surrounded you were your friends.





	

The people that surrounded you were your friends. You knew them; you loved them; you needed them. But it was one of those fucking days. One of those days where everything feels wrong and you know that your friends are just doing what they normally do but all you want to do is ignore them; push them away; hurt them. But then the moment they leave you, you hate them for ignoring you. You feel shit and worthless and no one can tell you otherwise. Maybe you’re just clingy, maybe they’re actually ignoring you. You’ll never know because you leave and hurt yourself the way they hurt you and you can’t fucking do it anymore and you need this to end but you just know that you’ll feel better for a few weeks but then it’ll start again and you need to stop it and it’s right there you can see it shining in the light and you haven’t for so long but then you have and you’ve done it but now you can’t stop and you’ll miss your friends but they won’t miss you and then you’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome :)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Reviews are welcome :3


End file.
